


Pillow Fights and other drabbles

by TheMadThing



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pillow Fights, Sillyness, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Morsica drabbles. Some happier than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed so please forgive grammatical/spelling errors. First fic so please be kind if its not very good.

Morse woke with a start, as something soft hit him in the face. He opened his eyes blearily, to see Monica leaning over him, holding a pillow, laughing. He sat up and tried to glare but he couldn’t stop the laughter bursting out. He grabbed his own pillow and swatted her back before pushing her over and pinning her down. He leaned down and they kissed, before Monica rolled him over, so she was on top. He hit her with the pillow he was still holding, and she grabbed it off him, shaking her head in mock disappointment. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her again, using the distraction to steal the pillows back and hit her with them again. They broke apart, laughing, and went off to get ready for work.


	2. In the line of duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morse stumbled in at 3 o'clock in the morning and collapsed on the bed.
> 
> Morse gets injured and Monica patches him up.

Morse stumbled into the flat at 3 o'clock in the morning and collapsed on the bed, not even stopping to take his shoes off. Monica poked her head round the door, took one look at him, and got out some bandages and painkillers. She undressed him carefully, and started to clean the the long cut across his chest. He gasped in pain. "sorry," she whispered.   
When she had finished cleaning his wound she pit a dressing on it and bandaged it up. She made him sit up and got him to swallow the painkillers before leaving him to sleep.  
A few hours later Monica heard a low groan from the bedroom. She hurried through to see that Morse had attempted to sit up and collapsed on his side. She picked him up and propped him up on the pillows.   
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Like Hell," he replied, "Do you want some food?" She asked. He nodded and she went into the kitchen to make him some soup.  
The soup seemed to give him back some of his strength, so she helped him to the comfy chair in the living room. "What happened?" she asked when he was comfortable.  
"We were chasing a serial killer. We'd found him but he tried to run, I caught him up and he knifed me with a blade he had hidden up his sleeve. Stupid mistake really, should've remembered he had it. Jakes got him in the end so he won't be seeing the sky for some time."  
The next morning he was feeling ok to go to work, so Monica let him in the condition that he come straight back if he was in too much pain, and call her.


End file.
